The New Prophecy
The New Prophecy is the second arc of the Warriors series. It follows a patrol made from cats of all Clans sent to seek out Midnight as Twolegs destroy the forest. When the clans arrive at their new home, and tensions rise around the lake. Concept development : Following the events of The Prophecies Begin, a new prophecy is given by StarClan to all four Clans to warn them of a great danger to come. Taking place during the era of Firestar's ThunderClan, The New Prophecy follows the viewpoints of the young ThunderClan warrior Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Feathertail of RiverClan, and Firestar's daughters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool, as the Clans are forced to leave their beloved forest and journey into the unknown in search of a new home. : The Erins felt that Firestar's story had come to an end, and that there would be new tales to tell from the viewpoints of other Clans and of Firestar's descendants. Summary : StarClan chooses one cat from each Clan to travel to the sun-drown place to listen to what Midnight has to say. The chosen cats reach their destination and discover Midnight is a badger who can speak fluently in the cats' language. She gives them StarClan's prophecy about how the forest will be destroyed by Twolegs and that the Clans must leave. The cats make the journey home, but not before they find themselves at the Tribe of Rushing Water, who are being terrorized by the great mountain cat, Sharptooth. Feathertail fulfills the prophecy of the Tribe of Endless Hunting and sacrifices herself to kill the beast, freeing the Tribe from constant fear and death. : The remaining cats return to the forest to find it devastated and their Clans starving. After initial refusal, the other Clans willingly agree to leave the forest. StarClan leads them over the mountains and to the lake, where the Clans establish their new territories. There is some initial conflict over setting borders and Mudclaw's rebellion takes place after Tallstar appoints Onewhisker deputy as he is dying. StarClan leads Leafpool to find the Moonpool and make a tree fall to create a bridge to the island in the lake to be used for Gatherings. Not long after the rebellion, a deadly badger attack against ThunderClan results in great loss and destruction. Stormfur and Brook return to the Clans and are able to help ThunderClan rebuild after the badger attack. : Tigerstar begins to train Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in their dreams, and Firestar appoints Brambleclaw as Clan deputy after Graystripe is taken by Twolegs. Brambleclaw ends up killing Hawkfrost to save his leader, Firestar, from a deadly fox trap after the RiverClan warrior tricks Firestar into the trap. This event fulfills the "Blood will spill blood" prophecy. Books Midnight : The chosen four, one from each Clan (Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt) are called by StarClan to travel to the sun-drown place and listen to what Midnight has to say. Squirrelpaw and Stormfur join the journeying cats. The journey is difficult and the six cats encounter dogs, Twolegs, hostile kittypets, and getting lost. Purdy, an old loner, helps guide them through Twolegplace. Upon their arrival to the sun-drown place, the warriors discover that Midnight is a badger and she tells them that the Clans are in grave danger and that they must leave the forest immediately. She directs them home through the mountains, where she says their destiny awaits. Meanwhile, the Clans struggle with Twoleg monsters scaring off prey and tearing down the forest. Moonrise : The six traveling cats cross the mountains to get home and end up at the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe is being terrorized by a mountain lion named Sharptooth. Their ancestors told them that a silver cat would save them, according to their leader, Stoneteller. The Tribe initially believes that Stormfur is the chosen silver cat, but Feathertail ends up fulfilling the prophecy and killing Sharptooth, giving up her own life. The Clans back in the forest continue to be tormented by Twoleg construction and they are slowly starving to death, and cats begin to steal prey and fight out of desperation. Dawn : Starvation and tension in the Clans has reached an all time high as the five journeying cats return home. They are shocked to see the severity and extension of the Twolegs' destruction and how many cats are disappearing and dying. After Midnight's sign doesn't come initially, it was difficult for the cats who were on the journey to convince their leaders to leave the forest. Firestar insists that all the Clans would leave together or none would leave at all. The cats that were trapped by Twolegs were rescued by ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors, but they lose Graystripe in the process and he is taken by the Twolegs. At last, when ShadowClan is driven from their camp by invading Twoleg monsters, the four Clans decide to leave the forest and obey StarClan's message. The journey is long and difficult as the Clans go over the mountains and into unknown territory. When the Clans stay with the Tribe, Tallstar makes Crowpaw a warrior, who asks to be called Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. After they leave, Leafpaw receives a sign from StarClan saying they are still with the Clan cats and they eventually reach their new territory by the lake. Starlight : The Clans arrive at the lake territories and they are afraid of the possible dangers lurking in the unknown. Firestar gives Squirrelpaw her warrior name, Squirrelflight, to reward her for her courage. All four Clans send out a patrol consisting of Mistyfoot, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight to explore the lake and look for potential places to build their camps. Each Clan is found a camp that is suitable to their needs and hunting practices. The patrol returns to report their news to the Clans, who are excited but concerned about finding a new place to hold Gatherings. Tallstar dies shortly after but not before he denounces Mudclaw to a warrior and names Onewhisker as his new deputy. Firestar and Brambleclaw, who were witnesses, announce the news to the Clans and Mudclaw and his followers are outraged. This leads to the beginning of Mudclaw's rebellion. The Clans continue to dispute about setting their new borders and eventually come to agreements. Leafpaw, under the guidance of Spottedleaf from StarClan, has a dream about a new "Moonstone" where medicine cats and leaders can share tongues with StarClan. She and Sorreltail find the Moonpool in the waking world as soon as Leafpaw wakes up from her dream. Cinderpelt gives Leafpaw her full medicine cat name, Leafpool, to reward her for this outstanding find. Meanwhile, Mudclaw and Hawkfrost plan to attack Onewhisker and overthrow his leadership. Various RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors join the rebellion and a fight ensues between Mudclaw's followers and Onewhisker's followers. Eventually, Mudclaw and Hawkfrost are forced to retreat, and Onewhisker's followers hare after them. StarClan sends lightning to strike a tree on the island in the lake and it falls on top of Mudclaw, killing him. This tree provides a bridge from the mainland to the island and the Clans agree to use the island for Gatherings. Twilight : The Clans become accustomed to their new territories, driving out foxes and badgers and finalizing claims. Tension continues to build up between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw as they let their differences drive them apart. Squirrelflight starts to become close to Ashfur, which makes Brambleclaw jealous. However, they work together alongside with Tawnypelt and some other ShadowClan warriors to drive out two hostile kittypets that have been terrorizing ShadowClan. A kittypet named Daisy joins ThunderClan with her three kits to avoid getting her kits taken away by Twolegs. Cloudtail spends a lot of time with Daisy which makes Brightheart jealous, so she helps Cinderpelt in the medicine den to occupy her time. Leafpool becomes jealous of Brightheart's helpfulness and despairs that she is no longer needed by Cinderpelt or the Clan. Leafpool goes to help Mothwing drive out a terrible sickness from RiverClan that kills several cats, originating from Twoleg poison. In the meantime, Leafpool suffers from being torn between her feelings for Crowfeather and guilt for breaking the medicine cat code by falling in love. She and Crowfeather meet frequently at night in secret, and eventually decide to run away together. Not long after they leave the Clan territories, Midnight approaches them to warn them about a forthcoming attack by her badger kin who want revenge on the Clans. The two lovers return to ThunderClan to help them fight the badgers. The battle is devastating and results in the deaths of Cinderpelt and Sootfur, along with many injuries. WindClan comes to help ThunderClan drive out the badgers despite their recent hostility, and the Clans win the battle. Stormfur and Brook show up after the fight and are shocked by the state they find ThunderClan in. Sunset : The Clan rebuilds itself following the badger attack, but other Clans take advantage of their temporary weakness. ShadowClan tries to take ThunderClan's territory but ThunderClan fights them off. Tigerstar continues to meet with Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in dreams and teaches them lessons in gaining power, as well as fighting skills. Leafpool knows about these dreams and becomes suspicious of Brambleclaw. She is haunted constantly by the "Blood will spill blood" prophecy and has several visions where the lake becomes filled with blood. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight rekindle their relationship and put their fights behind them, officially becoming mates. Stormfur and Brook return to RiverClan briefly but are forced to leave by Hawkfrost, who creates a fake sign because he is scared that Stormfur could become deputy instead of him. It is also revealed to Leafpool that Hawkfrost created a fake sign to Mudfur to get Mothwing the medicine cat position. Stormfur and Brook return to ThunderClan, discouraged, and Firestar allows them to stay. Under the persuasion of Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Stormfur, Firestar at last accepts Graystripe's death and appoints Brambleclaw as the new Clan deputy. Brambleclaw is shocked because he never had an apprentice, but Leafpool says that StarClan made their choice. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are pleased with Brambleclaw's new position of power. Hawkfrost arranges for Firestar to get caught in a fox trap and Brambleclaw is horrified to see his leader dying while Hawkfrost watches on. He tells Brambleclaw to kill Firestar to become leader, and make Tigerstar proud. Brambleclaw is forced to choose his loyalty to his Clan over his brother and fights Hawkfrost, killing him with the stick connected to the fox trap. He dies slowly and bleeds out into the lake, fulfilling Leafpool's prophecy. Characters Main characters * Brambleclaw * Squirrelflight * Leafpool * Stormfur * Feathertail * Crowfeather * Tawnypelt Major characters * Firestar * Hawkfrost * Ashfur * Stoneteller * Brook * Mudclaw * Onestar * Cinderpelt * Tigerstar Supporting characters * Spottedleaf * Sorreltail * Mothwing * Sasha * Tallstar * Talon * Crag * Blackstar * Mistyfoot * Leopardstar Important events Publication history * The New Prophecy (EN), HarperCollins (paperback box set), 17 October 2008 * The New Prophecy (EN), HarperCollins (paperback box set; reprint), 17 March 2015 See also * Arcs * The New Prophecy arc Category:Arcs Category:The New Prophecy Category:Main Arcs